


Unexpected Encounters

by Potatotale6617



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatotale6617/pseuds/Potatotale6617
Summary: Just a quick thing where Ford finds himself in a certain abyss during his travels.Doesn't take place in the Extendedtale timeline, but Gaster's pretty similar because that's just how I headcanon him, sorry Dadster theorists.





	Unexpected Encounters

Stanford Pines had seen lots of weird things in the last...how long had it been now, 20 years? But this was by far the weirdest. Or at least in the top 5.

He was in a room, except it was pure black and completely empty except some white lines on a wall and what looked like it might be a person who was quite a bit taller than him. However, their legs seemed to fade off into nothing. Ford approached them, one hand close to his gun just in case.  
"Excuse me, are you-"  
The figure turned around suddenly, causing Ford to reach for his gun and aim it at the man's head.  
"Woah, calm down there, pal. Last thing I need is more damage to this old thing."  
The man sidestepped ( ? ) out of the way, revealing a skull with two cracks running from each eye: from the right to the top of his skull and from his left to his mouth. He also seemed surprisingly calm considering the circumstances.  
"Welcome to the void! I'd give you the grand tour, but there's literally nothing to show you. Sure hope you have a return ticket, 'cause I don't!"  
"...I have a way out, if that's what you're implying."  
The man smirked.  
"Lucky you. This place gets real old sometimes. But how did you even end up here?"  
Ford stayed quiet for a moment, placing his gun back in its holster. Could he trust this man? He could be one of Bill's associates, especially considering his somewhat freakish appearance.  
"Not one to trust easily, I guess. That's fine."  
The man headed back to the wall, watching some sort of screen that had appeared from a line right in the middle. It showed a skeleton asleep at some sort of station. The man was watching with a somewhat melancholy expression.  
"...That's one of my little brothers."  
Ford watched the skeleton for a moment, then looked back at the man. Now that he took a closer look, they did seem kind of similar.  
"There's another one. Papyrus. Really tall and always wears this armour he made. This one's Sans. He loves to sleep and make jokes."  
"...Why aren't you with them?"  
"You recall how I said I didn't have a return ticket?"  
Ford nodded.  
"For me, this is a one-way trip. Can't leave. So I can't be with them."  
"...I have a brother, too. He destroyed my hopes and dreams though."  
The man chuckled. "How so?"  
"He broke the machine that was my one shot at getting into my dream school, then shoved me through a portal 10 years later. It's been 20 years. I still don't forgive him for it."  
The man thought for a moment before responding.  
"...Maybe you could try and talk about it if you see him again. I'm sure that whatever happened was an accident."  
Ford sighed. Why bother talking about it? He already knew Stanley sabotaged his machine. There was nothing more to talk about.  
"I know you think it's simple, but his side might contain information that proves he did not intend to upset or harm you. It could all be a misunderstanding, and that isn't worth destroying your relationship with your brother."  
"...I will...think about it. But I suppose I should be going now. I have some personal business to deal with."  
The man nodded.  
"I won't stop you. Best of luck, Stanford."  
"How did you know my name?"  
"I know quite a few things. Tell the Dorito that Gaster says hi."  
"...You are a strange man."  
"I know!"  
Ford opened up a rift and jumped through as it closed behind him. Maybe he'd find Bill soon and this would all be over...

W.D. Gaster watched a new screen, checking on Timeline GF46. Sure enough, 10 years later and a much less hostile reunion was taking place. It wasn't much, but it'd save everyone a lot more pain later down the line.  
"Entry Number 27. It seems that under certain circumstances, I can in fact make a difference to the flow of timelines. Maybe I am still someone after all..."


End file.
